Untamed: Lecherous Hand, Wandering Iris
by Xagzan
Summary: The dramatic trials and redemption of a hentai monk as he journeys across feudal Japan. The sequel story to It Takes Two. Main pairings: Miroku/Ayame, Miroku/OCs, other pairings listed inside Angst, H/C, Language, M/F, M/F/F, WIP
1. Homecoming

Welcome back readers, or hello to you new people. Depends on if you read my first fic, It Takes Two, in the Inu/Kag section. Well, if you haven't anyway, I'd suggest at least skimming it over, since this first chapter itself has spoilers from the last chapter of the previous story (which are mentioned right below, so this is the point of no return). Now, as I had said, this fic will have quite some pairings. Here they are.

For some of the story: Miroku/OCs (quite a few OCs), Koga/OC (slight), even OC/OC. But, it will eventually be Miroku/Ayame, mainly. But we have to get to that point first. Also, I believe that this story will have a more serious, slightly darker tone than ITT, so that's just a heads up. So, here you go, chapter one. Read and review, and I'll see you at the bottom.

PS - Since this site won't let me separate the parts in the story that switch between past and present, I apologize for any difficulty in going back and forth and keeping track of what parts are the present and which are the main flashback story. FYI, all of the events in the present are in italics, hopefully that'll make it easier.

_**Untamed: Lecherous Hand, Wandering Iris**_

**Homecoming**

_"You see," Miroku had said to the others, "it began sometime after I left the village…" And so we begin the monk's story…_

_--_

_Three years earlier…_

_For everybody's sake, Sango, I cannot stay in the village. No matter how much I may care for you, in the end, I just can't change who I am. And to avoid causing tension among the others, I must leave. I am sorry…_

Miroku sighed, remembering his last words to the youkai slayer before he had left her and his old friends behind in the village. He stopped in his path along the desolate road and closed his eyes.

"Master Miroku…?" The timid tanuki beside him ventured, turning his curious eyes upwards to his old friend, "Is something the matter?"

The monk opened his eyes and shook his head, quickly resuming his pace along the trail. "No, nothing is wrong, Hachi," he answered to his huffing companion, who was forced to scramble ahead to keep up with him.

"Apologies, Master!" Hachi wheezed. "You just looked so distant there, I feared something was amiss!"

Miroku slowed his pace so his friend could catch up and rested his hand on the furry head. "You concern yourself too much about me, my friend." He smiled and patted Hachi.

"I can't help it, Master," Hachi admitted with a sigh. "After all those years you spent with that cursed Kazaana, I guess it's become second nature for me to worry about you."

"Relax. There is no longer any countdown on my lifespan. Other than dying naturally, of course, which I don't intend on doing for a long time."

"That's good." Hachi wiped his brow. "But, Master Miroku, why did you…?" He paused, unable to fully form the question. He appeared too nervous to actually ask it. The monk ventured a guess anyway.

"Why did I leave the village?"

The tanuki looked down and wiggled his foot. "Forgive me for bringing it up, Master, but…"

"Not at all," Miroku shook his head in assurance. He knew it was only natural that Hachi had asked. He hadn't really told him of his reasons for leaving the village, and Sango, behind. Not that he could fully comprehend his actions himself… "Even with the Kazaana gone," he began, trying to think up a somewhat logical explanation, "even with it gone, I still couldn't quiet the need for many women. It turned out that my feelings for Sango just weren't strong enough to keep me restrained, even if I may have wished otherwise. You understand, I'm sure," he quickly added, then hurried ahead, narrowing his eyes. _How pitiful that sounded…_ He kicked himself mentally, looking ahead down the road, once again making Hachi huff and puff to catch up.

What Miroku had just told his friend wasn't untrue. It just wasn't…the 'whole' truth. And the reason for that was simply that Miroku hadn't yet figured out the whole truth. Sure, he was positive enough that his remaining in the village and living with Sango wouldn't have brought either of them happiness, thanks to his always wandering hand. In fact, it would have probably made their lives together very uncomfortable, along with the lives of their friends, to have a marriage with the slayer that couldn't prevent his gaze from wandering to every pretty face (and cute butt) that came into his view. He wouldn't be able to help it, no matter how much he loved Sango. And he did love her. Still now, after a few months, she was often on his mind; he would wake up wondering what she planned to do that day; he would walk along the road, traveling and stopping at different villages and wonder if she was training, as strong as he'd left her; and he'd go to bed wondering if she was dreaming. He thought of her, yes, but the feelings were nevertheless diminishing day by day now, a confirmation of his belief that their love had not been strong enough in the first place. And when he spent his nights at the brothels, all thoughts of her were effectively driven from his mind, and he would genuinely and enthusiastically enjoy himself…

But again, of all this he was certain. What he didn't quite understand was something a little different… He couldn't even put his finger on it. The thoughts that bothered him swirled around in his mind, spinning in a circle around and around his full comprehension, never pausing for him to stop or identify them… Whenever he questioned his decision to leave, no matter how right he knew it was, he couldn't help but feel…regret. Was 'this' really how it should be? Not 'this' as in leaving Sango, but as in…

"Master Miroku, look!"

Hachi brought the monk out of his confuddled musings. Miroku glanced at his friend, who was pointing at something down the road. A small group of ragged looking young men were running towards their position at a good pace, a few of them carrying packs on their backs. Miroku squinted. He counted five men, of average height, all carrying sheatheless swords from the waist or over the shoulder. That and their tattered, raggedy tunics told Miroku that they were most likely brigands. The men slowed down as they got closer, and stopped in front of Miroku and a frightened Hachi, who scampered behind the monk's robes. They were bandits all right, Miroku thought, but…they didn't look too professional or menacing. Still, with those swords, they did pose a little danger…

"A monk!" exclaimed one of the men at the head of the group in a high voice, pointing at Miroku. He appeared to be the 'leader' of the bunch.

"Yes, I am a monk." Miroku nodded, suspicion in his voice. "And you bandits seem to be in a hurry to go somewhere."

"Bandits? How'd you know?!" asked one of the others incredulously.

"Idiot, don't tell 'im!" A third man smacked the confessor on the back of the head.

"But he already knew!"

"You could've lied, ya dumbass!"

"Whachyoo call me?"

"Dumb. Ass!"

"Break it up!" The high voiced leader interrupted. He looked back at Miroku and, rather clumsily, drew his sword. "This monk looks like he's got some valuables on 'im. Things we'll be takin'."

"Boss, we can't take things from a holy man!" protested a fourth man.

"Quiet and do it!" the leader commanded shrilly. His men gulped and drew their own swords as well. Miroku had to stifle a laugh at the sadly amusing sight of the lackluster thieves. "Now," the leader ordered Miroku, "give us everything you got, monk!"

Miroku sighed and rolled his eyes. This was pathetic. Irritating, even. "As you wish," he said, a small smirk forming on his face, "I'll give you 'everything I got'."

"Charge!" yelled the leader, and the men rushed forward. A few moments later, they were slumped on the ground, groaning and clutching the round pink bumps on their heads, courtesy of the monk's staff. A very stern looking Miroku stood over them.

"My apologies," he said, "I lied. That wasn't everything I had. Not by a long shot. In any case, you guys should know better than to attack a wandering monk." He lightly rapped their heads with his staff.

"We're sorry," they mumbled. "You gonna turn us in…?"

"No," Miroku answered, stroking his chin.

"What?" Hachi burst out. "But, master, they're criminals!"

Miroku put on an innocent face. "True, but they look like they've learned their lesson. Isn't that right?" The bandits nodded. "Now give me your bags," he said, gesturing with his hand.

_So it's their goods he was after. Of course…_ Hachi sighed.

The men quickly removed their packs and swords and dropped them at Miroku's feet, then scrambled away, shouting their thanks as they fled. Miroku bent down to examine one of the packs they had left behind and picked the open one, with some scrolls and leaflets of paper sticking up from the top.

"Master, I still can't understand why you let them go," Hachi said. "Those items don't look like they'd fetch a good price at any shop, so why did you want them?"

The monk shuffled around the contents of the bag he was rummaging through and pulled out a piece of paper with…no surprise, a beautiful woman drawn onto it, dressed in a slightly open, exotic looking kimono. "This caught my attention," he said simply, peering at the woman and then reading the text underneath it.

"As usual…" Hachi shook his head. "I'll bite. What is it?"

"A flyer," Miroku observed, "for the Komoko House, apparently."

"A brothel," Hachi said flatly.

Miroku smiled and patted his companion's head. "Now, now, Hachi, this looks like it's one of the more luxurious places than the ones I've stayed at recently. Hm…I think I'll pay this house a visit." He stood up, leaving the essentially worthless bags and swords on the road and picked up his trail again.

Hachi sighed again. "Would you be going even if it wasn't a higher class place?"

"Don't say such silly things!" Miroku called back, retaining his innocent smile. "I merely wish to seek good lodgings for the night. Look," he pointed, "The sun will be setting soon, and it might take a while to get there."

"Whatever you say, Master Miroku," Hachi said, trudging after him.

--

_"Feh, could you be pervier?" InuYasha snorted._

_"Ahem," Miroku grunted, pretending to be offended. "If I may continue…?" He wasn't happy at the interruption so soon._

_"Yes, go ahead dear," Ayame said, "Keep going."_

_"But speed it up," the hanyou added. "It's getting dark and we have to get back to the kids."_

_"InuYasha," Miroku said, "I told you, this is a long, long story. I can't just finish it quickly, even if I spoke fast or skipped over certain parts."_

_"Oh, no, don't do that," Kagome said. "We do really want to hear the whole thing, but InuYasha's right. It is getting dark. So, maybe you can tell a bit more and then we can head back to the village?"_

_"Th-the village?" Miroku sounded nervous. "I…don't know if that's such a good idea. The villagers, they know…" He trailed off, but they knew what he was trying to say._

_"Yeah, yeah, they know you left," InuYasha said. "Big deal. None of them would hold it against you anymore. And if they accepted Sesshomaru living here, there's no way in hell they'd turn you down."_

_Miroku was shocked. "Sesshomaru is living here?" The news that the villagers had accepted a daiyoukai living among them gave the monk a little confidence boost._

_"No," Sango shook her head. "He stayed for a while to watch over Rin, and Kohaku. They wanted to see our babies being born, and he didn't want to leave them alone."_

_"Wow, I never would have thought…" Miroku admitted._

_"Sesshomaru is InuYasha's older brother, right?" Ayame checked. "You told me about him, Miroku. Looks like you're not the only one who's grown the past few years, huh?"_

_"He's not here now, though," Kagome added. "But, I expect that he'll come soon to visit his niece and nephew."_

_"I look forward to seeing the new Sesshomaru then," Miroku said. "So, should I continue?"_

_"Yes, please," Kagome said politely, "But only for a little while longer."_

_"Okay, now where was I…"_

_--_

It was almost dark by the time Miroku reached a fair-sized structure at the bottom of a forested mountain. The entry gate was wide open and the lights were on in the building. Miroku glanced at the nearby signpost, then dove his hand into his robes, searching for the flyer for the Komoko House. He pulled it out and looked at it. Yep, he thought, it matched the sign perfectly.

"Guess this is it," he said to himself. "And not a moment too soon," he noted, referring to the approaching darkness. He would not have wanted to be out alone on the road at night, when swarms of nocturnal youkai decided to roam free and mostly unhindered. That was the one downside of not having his Kazaana. And even with Hachi, Miroku would have wanted shelter rather than staying outdoors. Of course, the tanuki hadn't been too thrilled at the idea of a brothel and had decided to spend the night at Master Mushin's temple. So he had transformed and flown away, leaving Miroku to his pleasure.

"Let's see," Miroku spoke, reaching into his robes again, "I should have enough money for all my…conveniences, from the last few exorcisms I've performed." These exorcisms he mentioned were naturally sham jobs, although he would always insist to others that they were perfectly legitimate.

"Oh, a traveler!"

He looked up at the voice and saw a finely dressed woman standing in the open doorway to the building. Finely dressed, and fine-looking, he observed. A beautiful green kimono with a flowery design. Delicate pale features, eyes spaced evenly apart, a cute nose that accentuated her slightly prominent cheekbones. The monk put on his trademark winning smile and walked over to her. "Yes, you are correct. I am a traveling monk, and am seeking a place to stay for the night. And I was informed that this is a house of high luxury and great entertainment."

The girl, who looked to be around fifteen or sixteen, blushed at the monk's grin. "Yes, Sir Monk. This is the Komoko House, and our reputation is very well deserved." She said this in an alluring, seductive way that belied her actual young age and made her appear as a veteran temptress. But that façade was quickly lost under Miroku's endlessly charming stare, and she was again a simple girl who took simple pleasure in her work.

"I see," he said. "It appears I made the right decision in coming here then."

"So do you wish me to speak to the Madame, Sir Monk?" the girl asked.

"Yes, thank you."

She stepped aside and gestured him into the entrance hall, where she told him to wait while she went to inform the Madame that they had a new customer. Miroku took a seat on the wood floor, sitting below the bright lanterns on the wall. He glanced around the room to get his bearings. Ahead of his position, a set of stairs led up to the second floor, from where he could hear the muffled sounds of laughter and merriment, presumably from some other guests and their female hosts. He also heard some more…erotic sounds, coming from other rooms, and smirked. _That's the way to do it, my friend,_ he thought silently, praising whatever man was up there who was eliciting such hot moans from his companion. To Miroku's side was a small table, behind which was a short hallway that led into another room. The girl had gone down this passageway, so Miroku assumed that room was the Madame's quarters. Sure enough, after a minute passed the young girl returned to the entrance, this time with an older-looking woman – the Madame. Miroku was surprised that the quality of her attire surpassed the girl's fine kimono.

"You are the monk?" the woman asked. Miroku nodded and waited patiently as she walked over to the other side of the small table and took a seat opposite him.

"Will you be needing anything more, Mistress?" the girl leaned down to ask. Miroku noticed that she couldn't help but sneak a glance at him, blushing as she did so. He sighed inwardly at being so cursed as to have beautiful young women taking a fancy to him.

"Not at the moment," replied the Madame. "But you might be attending this monk later on, so be prepared. You're dismissed." She shooed the young girl away. "Now, to business," she began. "You will be wanting our services for the night, I presume?"

"Yes, thank you." He nodded. "That girl is quite attractive," Miroku commented. "Are the others here as charming as her?"

"Our hostesses are the most proper and refined women you will find around these parts, as you will be able to see from the praises of our other visitors, some of who have been here for a few nights in a row," she replied. "Taka is no exception."

"Taka is her name, then?"

"Yes."

"I see. And, what would be the chances of me getting her services?"

"All you have to do is ask," the Madame smiled. "As for payment, we ask you to give a small portion up front, and then the rest after your stay has concluded. Since you are staying one night, that would be tomorrow."

"Actually," Miroku interrupted, "I'm considering staying more than one night after all. Maybe two, three…"

"Oh? Which shall it be?"

He thought it over. Which would give him the greatest satisfaction… "Better make it three days," he said cheerfully, holding up three fingers. "I want to enjoy myself."

"That is guaranteed, Sir Monk."

Miroku paid the initial fee for three nights' stay. The lady rose and told him to wait there while his room was set up. A short time later, she came back and motioned for him to follow her up the stairs. As they passed the closed doors occupied by other guests, Miroku's expectations were lifted even more by the various laughs and moans he heard. There were only a few people not in their rooms; a few male guests passed them here and there. One man Miroku noticed was younger than the rest of the middle-aged or old codgers, and appeared to be around his own age. Considering the place they were in, Miroku wasn't surprised to see that the man was half naked. However, he was caught off guard by the curious glance the man gave him. Upon spotting the monk, the stranger did a quick double take at him before turning away again and continuing down the hall.

_Hm, I wonder what that was about… Does that man know me?_

The woman continued to lead him on until she stopped at a door, the door to his room.

"Here we are, sir," she said. "I hope you find the setup to your liking. Now I will take my leave of you. If you need to contact me, just tell one of your attendants and they shall fetch me."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Miroku said, bowing. The Madame bowed back and then departed, leaving him alone outside his room. "Well, let's see what's inside…"

He slid the door open and his heart, or rather, a place two feet lower, fluttered for joy. Sure, it was a nice room, much better lit than the hallways, and lovely art designs on the walls, but what really got his attention were the four lovely women sitting on their futons. They looked up as he entered the room and quickly stood, bowing. "Greetings, Master Monk," echoed from each of them. Miroku could just imagine the stupid little child's smile on his face right now. His eyes roamed over his attendants. He was pleased instantly to see that Taka was one of them, and she gave him a coy smile when their eyes met.

"Master Monk!" She rushed forward, taking hold of his arm and pulling him to the others. "Please join us. We've prepared this whole room just for your pleasure."

"Taka, was it? How delightful to meet you."

The girls bowed again. Each of them had on a kimono similar to Taka's, with patterns of flowers dancing across their garments, and they all had their hair up in the style of such hostesses. They each grabbed his arms and lowered him onto the floor mat.

"My name is Emiko," one of them said. She was a petite girl, with a natural rosy tint to her cheek.

"I am Mai," said the second.

"And you may call me Kikuyu, Sir Monk," added the tallest of them.

"Such polite ladies," Miroku complimented. He leaned back behind the girls and, of course he couldn't resist, gave each of their rears a thorough caress. Taka and the others giggled shyly, playfully slapping his wandering hand away. "How would one of you like to bear my children?" he asked. They blushed furiously and covered their laughing mouths with their sleeves. "Better yet, how about all of you? We could get started now." More giggles, more blushes. But the girls forced themselves to recover from their giggles and stood up together, standing over the increasingly aroused monk.

"Is that what you wish to do, Sir Monk?"

Miroku was about to say yes, but had a different idea. "On second thought, we can get to that soon enough. I think I'm in the mood for a bit of music. Do you girls play?"

"Yes," answered Emiko. She walked to the corner of the room and picked up a large samisen, one that almost looked too big for a girl her size, and sat down on a prepared stool. Miroku wondered if she could actually play the large instrument. After Emiko had plucked a couple of the strings to begin her melody however, his doubts were washed away. She was quite good. No, better than good, she was an exquisite musician, he found himself thinking. The notes flew from the strings that her fingers danced over, filling the room with a soft melody.

"Emiko is very proficient at what she does," Taka whispered in Miroku's ear, then blew on it lightly, sending a rush through his head. She chuckled and pulled away. "She has been playing the samisen ever since she was a little girl, and that large one ever since she was able to hold it." Miroku didn't how this girl was ever able to hold the instrument, though.

While he was listening to the music, Mai and Kikuyu silently rose to their feet and made their way over to the stool, next to Emiko, and began a slow, exotic dance for the monk. It wasn't overly sensual, but being a natural hentai, Miroku derived that same sort of pleasure from watching. These three were talented, he admitted. Very graceful in their flowing movements. They were so entrancing that for a moment he forgot that Taka was still right beside him. It was easy enough to remember, however, when he felt her delicate hand high on his thigh, caressing it through the fabric of his robes. "Oh, such strong muscles that I feel," she chuckled.

Miroku sighed falsely. "Are you curious about what's underneath these robes?"

"Mayyybbbee…" Her inner temptress was surfacing again.

"Well, if you insist, I might just have to let you find out for yourself."

The girl giggled and went to work on removing the monk's clothes. "Mmm, it seems someone gets excited easily," she teased, noticing the bulge protruding from his robes. He shuddered when her moist tongue darted out from her mouth and gave his ear a soft lick. She laughed lightly. "Get ready to be even more excited," she said, and pointed at the three girls. Emiko was still playing on her stool, but Mai and Kikuyu paused their dance and took hold of each other's arms. Miroku stared with increasingly wide eyes as their faces drew closer and closer together until their smooth red lips met in a delicate kiss.

"Ah!" His startled gasp made them turn their heads and smile wickedly at him. Emiko looked up as well and grinned, but kept on playing skillfully. The melody suddenly became lower, and far more sensual, creating the mood for Miroku as the two girls sauntered over to him and Taka. They sat down on either side of him, making the only open spot left for Taka on Miroku's lap. She licked her lips and took it, settling onto his erection comfortably. He took the invitation and undid her obi, and opened her kimono for his viewing pleasure.

"Does the monk enjoy what he sees?" Mai asked, reaching over to remove Kikuyu's robes and reveal her own delicate pale skin. She moved her head down and attached her lips to the other girl's soft breast, sucking away while keeping her eyes on Miroku.

--

_"Wait a minute!"_

_Miroku paused for a second time at InuYasha's outburst. "Is something wrong?" he asked._

_"Keh," the hanyou snorted. "Were you really about to tell us a smut story, Miroku?"_

_The monk put on his innocent face. "There's nothing shameful about it."_

_Kagome placed her hands on her hips and huffed. "Does Ayame want to hear flashbacks of your…" She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Your sexual experiences with other women?"_

_The wolf's sensitive ears heard this, of course. She smiled. "Don't you worry, I always get turned on when he tells these parts!"_

_"You mean you've told this to other people?!" Sango stammered out._

_"Who?" asked InuYasha._

_"Oh, just random strangers here and there who have had an interest in our story," Miroku said. "Most of them really enjoyed it when I got to this part…"_

_Kagome and the others narrowed their eyes at him._

_"Still a lech," InuYasha sighed._

_"I did tell you that, didn't I?" Ayame giggled. "And I love him for it too. Hehe, and anytime he'd tell this story, we'd screw each other silly later that night!"_

_"Quite a bitch you've got there," Kagome whistled. InuYasha blinked in surprise at her imitation of him. She had become quite forward, his miko._

_"But," Sango interrupted, "it's gotten late, Kagome. We really should go back to the kids."_

_"You're right," the miko nodded. She stood up and took the hanyou and slayer by the hands. "Miroku, Ayame. Our offer still stands. You're welcome to stay in the village."_

_The monk and his mate glanced at each other, then back at the trio._

_"We accept," Ayame said for them both._

_Miroku nodded. "We'd love to meet your children, InuYasha."_

_Ayame took him by the hand and dragged him after Kagome and the others, on the trail back to the village._

--

_"What a day," Miroku exhaled. He turned his head to the side. Ayame was already asleep next to him, the moonlight shining on her through the window of the spare hut they'd been given. When they'd returned to the village, Kagome had taken them to formally meet little Sosuke and Jun, who had taken an innocent liking to the purple-robed monk and beautiful red-haired wolf lady._

_After that, Kagome took them to Kaede, who had welcomed him back only after making sure Sango was alright. Once she knew, however, her arms were open to receive the monk, although not without the surprise she got at hearing he had mated to some wolf youkai who had once been in love with Koga. That was unexpected. But she had gladly given Miroku and Ayame a home to accommodate them, a place in which they were laying on their futon. He was still awake, not because he couldn't sleep, but because he had been cut off of his story telling just when he was getting to the 'good' part. He grinned and closed his eyes and let the memories come flowing back._

_--_

"Does the monk enjoy what he sees?" Mai asked.

"I think that's a yes," Kikuyu answered for him. She moaned quietly when she felt Mai's talented tongue swirl around her pert nipple, lovingly tending to the small bud. The monk was lost in watching, but his hands, which had a mind of their own, moved up to caress Taka's breasts, caressing and kneading them through his fingers. The small girl growled lustfully and leaned down to nibble his neck, drawing the skin back with her teeth before letting it snap back, giving the aroused monk tiny red marks on his flesh. Mai's lips turned their attention back up Kikuyu's chest, her collarbone, up her neck and back onto her lips. Emiko's music sounded throughout the room, seducing each and every one of them further, herself included. Miroku watched the two beautiful women passionately tongue wrestle for him while Taka ground her hips up and down on his robes…his robes…his robes had to come off, he realized. He lifted Taka nimbly off his lap and deftly slid out of his remaining clothes, leaving him fully nude on the futon, his shaft standing proudly for them to see.

"Oh my," Taka said in awe, staring at his girth. Kikuyu and Mai broke their lip-lock to stare.

"It's...so big…" Kikuyu whispered, her eyes roaming up and down the length.

Mai crawled over to the other side of Miroku's lap, opposite Taka. "Can we…touch it?" she asked, gazing up at him.

How could he resist those cute doe eyes? "By all means…" His voice came out husky, and he inhaled a sharp breath when two soft hands surrounded his warm meat, one of Mai's and one of Taka's. They looked up at him, impressed that they could both fit a hand on him. They stroked his cock with more and more speed, pumping him up and down, anxiously wanting that massive shaft to fill one of their holes. Miroku sensed their desire, and after a few more strokes, stood up over them. "I need one of you. Now," he said, a touch of command in his voice.

The three girls stared at each other. "Taka," said Mai. "Do Taka first." Taka blushed at being recommended first. Miroku just grinned and nodded. Kikuyu and Mai made room for the girl to lay back and accept the monk's throbbing tool. Miroku knelt in front of Taka and positioned himself, teasing her cunt lips with the tip of his cock, just to hear her delightful moans.

"Please, Sir Monk…!" she groaned after a few torturous seconds, begging him to fill her. He obliged and slid his full length inside her, letting the warmth of her young wet pussy envelop him fully. He moved inside her easily, unobstructed by any virgin barrier, although this didn't surprise him. He leaned down and planted kisses on her pale neck, making sure to avoid kissing her lips, as he began to move his hips in and out at a steady pace. Taka moaned under his ministrations, and gasped when she felt the soft hands of Mai and Kikuyu take a rough hold of her breasts, slapping and pinching them while the monk's pole filled her tight depths with each vigorous thrust, slowly pounding her into the mat, eliciting squeals from the girl. "S-Sir Monk…gods, harder!" she gasped, bucking her hips up under him to take him into her cunt more and more.

Miroku let moans escape his own lips as he felt her inner muscles squeeze his rigid shaft. Moans other than Taka's made him look up. He almost exploded as he saw Kikuyu and Mai, disrobed, grinding their pussy lips together beside him, their juices already slowly leaking onto the futon below. Their heads hung back from their slender necks, their mouths wide from endless gasps as their clits rubbed against each other. Being watched by the monk, who was slamming his hips against their friend, thrusting inside her welcoming cunt, only turned them on more. They bumped together hotly, their hips rising and falling on the damp mat, their soft moans turning into loud screams, like Taka's did as she writhed underneath the sweating, thrusting monk, overpowering the music coming from Emiko's playing. A small bead of his sweat dropped off his chin onto her heaving breasts. He smirked. There was no way his neighboring guests wouldn't hear how he satisfied his women by now. The room filled with their pants and cries, and it wasn't long before Miroku felt his shaft being coated in Taka's juices. He quickly pulled out, squatted over her, and pumped himself a couple of times until he burst onto her face and neck and breasts, making the skin even whiter than it had been. Kikuyu and Mai had reached orgasm as well and came against each other, shuddering.

"Ohhhh…" Taka moaned under Miroku. He collapsed to the side of her and stared up at the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths to recharge and get ready for more. Then he noticed…Emiko had stopped playing. He craned his neck up and saw her walking over to the cum-covered group, her samisen left resting against the stool.

Mai leaned over to Miroku. "You haven't experienced Emiko's services yet, Sir Monk…"

His shaft quickly grew to full length again and he stood up. Emiko grinned and slipped out of her robes, then settled down onto her hands and knees before the monk. He moved to position himself at her entrance, but she pulled away quickly. She turned her head to the puzzled man and said, "Sir Monk, please…in the other hole?"

_It's gonna be a long night,_ he laughed inwardly, and got back to work.

--

_Miroku sighed and felt sleep overtaking him, after he had recalled every adventure of that night. He let a dumb grin spread over his face and realized he'd have to clean his robes in the morning. Oh well, it was worth it. Besides, he had to remember each detail of the story to move on to the next part tomorrow. The monk closed his eyes and went to sleep, reminding himself to pick up the story to the others tomorrow._

_To be continued…_

--

Next time:

_Miroku has told the introduction to InuYasha and the others. Beginning at a high-class brothel with four exotic ladies, a night of pure pleasure… What happens next to the hentai monk afterwards? What are the feelings that bother him? Stay tuned._

My notes: Hey again, told you I'd be here. Let's see…well, I do hope the first chapter was enjoyable. Yeah, I put a lemon in right off the bat, but probably not in the next chapter. I swear though, a foursome is no easy task. Anyway, as the story continues, the breaks between Miroku's narration are going to become fewer and fewer, so as to put more emphasis on the actual flashback.

Also, a note that only applies here on this site. So far, I've written chapters 1-5 of this story, so 2-5 will be posted here shortly, and I did some writing on chapter 6. However, due to slight writer's block and extraordinary summer sloth, I have not updated past chapter 5, or worked on chapter 6, in a while. I'm only saying this because while chapters 1-5 may be posted quickly enough here, depending on when I resume work on chapters 6 and on, the chapters after 5 may be posted a bit more slowly. I hope that wasn't too confusing.

So, that's about it for now. I don't know if my update schedule will be the same as with ITT (weekly) right away. But soon in the future, hopefully I'll get to update plenty.

Hope you enjoyed. Leave comments please, and see you next time.


	2. Not as a Stranger

The next chapter is finally up. Since it's been a while, I'm not gonna waste time with words up here. Read and review, thanks.

**Not as a Stranger**

_Kohaku frowned. The monk was there, sitting by the fence with InuYasha, Kagome, his big sister, and a female wolf youkai. The same monk who had left his sister three years before. And even though she was in love with InuYasha now, and completely over Miroku, he was still annoyed that the monk had returned with a new woman._

"Is everything ok, Kohaku?" Rin asked, tugging his arm.

He looked down at her and nodded. "Yeah. Everything's fine." He guessed he would have no choice. If Sango could forgive the whole thing, so could he.

"Good!" She said cheerfully. Kohaku grunted when she dragged him away from where he had been standing. "Your sister told us to take care of Sosuke and Jun today, remember? Come on!"

They went off to the hut where the hanyou kids were just waking up, leaving Miroku and the others alone again.

"Now," he was saying, clearing his throat, "Where did I leave off yesterday?"

"At a part that we don't mind you skipping," Kagome said, remembering how explicit Miroku's tale had become.

"Very well," Miroku sighed. He thought it over for a moment. "In that case, I'll just continue from what happened the next morning, after we all woke up from the night before."

"Better not be more lechery…" InuYasha growled sullenly.

"No," Miroku shook his head. "Not for a while, anyway. Actually, that next day was, in a way, where my troubles began…"

--

_The next morning…_

Miroku felt his mouth open wide in a yawn, and then close. His eyelids parted and took in the image of the ceiling above them. The monk reached up and scratched his chest, then slowly sat up on the still damp futon. He was still naked, covered only by a thin sheet up to his waist. Glancing to his sides, he saw that the four girls were still asleep, perhaps from all the exerted effort from last night. They lay huddled together around him, nude bodies pressing together as a reminder of the intense sex that had occurred. But…the erotic image didn't arouse Miroku this morning as it normally would. Instead, he sensed that feeling coming back to him again, the one he had felt on the road yesterday, and the one that had plagued him increasingly with each day that passed after his departure from the village, especially when he stayed at brothels like these.

"Damn," he whispered in frustration. He started to wonder again: Was this how he was destined to live? Incapable of controlling his natural lusts, or distinguishing between them and his heart's true desires so that he would never be able to have a strong, lasting relationship with a woman? He had thought he had had that with Sango, but their love just hadn't been strong enough to tame his instincts; so he had left, before that lechery had destroyed them both. And now, he was beginning to think that Sango had been his last chance at finding the right girl…finding peace.

"Hhhnnn…" One of the hostesses mumbled in her sleep. Miroku scowled at her before quickly shaking his head and sighing. He shouldn't be angry with them. It wasn't their fault he was feeling this emptiness again. Besides, this feeling would pass soon enough when he got to some village or house with pretty young maidens and then he'd be back to his old lecherous self…for a while.

_I need to get some air…_

He propped himself up on his hand and rose, groaning softly.

"Sir Monk…?"

Miroku looked down. Taka had woken up and was rubbing her eyes, looking up at him curiously.

"No need to worry," he said, quickly gathering his acting skills and instantly becoming cheerful. "I just wanted to get some fresh morning air."

"Oh, wait just a moment please," she asked him, then moved to rouse the other girls. When they were all awake, Taka walked over and gathered all their clothes from around the room and handed them to the others. She started to dress herself and said, "Please, Sir Monk, let us show you the hot springs nearby. Our guests always enjoy going there during their stay."

Miroku accepted the offer and put on his robes, not bothering to tie them since they'd be off again soon. As soon as the women were ready, they opened the door and led the way. He followed them down the stairs and then out a back entrance that led to a narrow dirt trail at the foot of the mountains. Miroku let the warm sun wash his face, enjoying the crisp morning air that surrounded this spring he was going to. He listened to the silence around them, for no other visitors passed them on their way.

"We are almost there," Taka said, grasping his hand and pulling him around a corner. The steam was the first thing that Miroku saw. The steam above the surprisingly clear water. A high-class house indeed, he thought. The spring was large enough to hold quite a number of people, although at the moment, he saw only several other male guests and their female attendants resting in the pool. At least it wasn't too crowded.

Miroku noticed his girls were staring at him, looking as if they wanted his opinion of the place. "It's very exquisite," he said truthfully. They smiled and bowed, obviously pleased by his answer.

"Let us help you," Taka offered, and they began to remove Miroku's clothes, folding them and setting them aside. He slowly sank into the warm water and let out a deep breath, trying to purge his soul of its maladies. The warmth around him made his eyes droopy and difficult to keep open. He felt the water around him shift and the four girls slide in next to him, naked as he.

It was then that he started looking around the spring, taking stock of the other people sharing the water with him. The men seemed to be of all ages, from his own to his grandfather's before he had died. And all of the girls accompanying them were just as beautiful as the ones he had. Looking closely at some of the women, Miroku was very startled to notice certain…features they had that he would not have ever expected.

"Those girls," he said to Taka curiously, indicating a couple of hostesses around a guest, "They're…they're youkai?" He had noticed that some of them had amber eyes, sharp claws and fangs, or unusually bright hair for a human. Of course, to him that just made them all the more sensual.

"Yes," Mai confirmed. "The Komoko House does not discriminate in hiring between human or youkai girls. All of us are taken in based on our looks and talents. So there are just as many youkai hostesses her as humans."

Miroku noticed that the way Mai spoke of the youkai girls didn't imply any prejudice that many other people had for the foreign beings. He guessed that working together with them had made the human girls far more accepting. In fact, he also assumed that some of the girls here were probably attracted to the alluring youkai females. He took another glance at them. From their looks, he could tell apart a kitsune, a Hayakki bat, and even a wolf youkai who might have been from Koga's clan.

He looked around the spring again, but this time he saw someone he hadn't noticed just before. "Hm…?"

"What is it, Sir Monk?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing. That man over there. I think I passed him in the hall last night, and he looked at me strangely…"

"Perhaps he knows you?"

"I guess go ask him…after we're done here of course," he added. He leaned back, wrapped his arms around the girls' bare shoulders and closed his eyes. "Now, you ladies have been entertaining me ever since I got here. I think I should take a turn at repaying the favor."

"Oh, Sir Monk," Taka said, "You don't have to do anything for us. Though you are by far among our more handsome guests, it is still our duty to serve any of our travelers. We do not expect any extra pay—ah!"

Her sudden gasp drew the curious eyes of the others in the spring, including the strange man. Miroku smiled and waved his hand dismissively. "It's ok, she just sat on something sharp is all." And the people turned away. Miroku grinned as Taka let her mouth fall open in another, softer gasp.

"S-Sir Monk…" His finger quickly entering her had caught her off guard, and now it was moving in and out of her body under the water.

The three other girls looked at each other, not having understood what was going on yet. But Kikuyu shivered and moaned a moment later when Miroku's other fingers slowly slid into her pussy, stretching her out around them.

The sound once again caused the guests to look in their direction. Miroku smiled again, but this time couldn't wave a hand. "Don't worry, she just stubbed her toe," he told them, and they turned back away with arched eyebrows.

Kikuyu and Taka had to increase their efforts to moan as quietly as possible once the monk's fingers started thrusting into them faster, pumping their cunts underneath the pool's surface. The heat of the water mixed with their own rising lust and only added to their pleasure. Mai and Emiko giggled.

"You are terrible, Sir Monk," Emiko joked, watching her friends struggle to keep somewhat straight faces out in this public area.

Miroku smirked. His lust had, as he expected, quickly returned, and now he was enjoying teasing these submissive girls. Actually, that was probably an extra turn on for him, the fact that they were submissive to him. It was their job, he realized, but, in general, he seemed to be aroused more when a pretty lady would let him have control in bed. And now, he had these two girls uncontrollably bucking and swiveling their hips on his intruding fingers. This was as far as he'd go with them for now, he decided. He'd have more fun later tonight.

After he felt his hands start to get tired, he gave a few more expert thrusts into the girls' and brought forth their orgasms, feeling their inner walls clench and convulse around him as they released their juices, which blended with the water. Taka and Emiko then slumped against his wet shoulders and took a deep breath to recover from their orgasmic highs. He enjoyed the feel of their soft skin against him, and they sat there in the spring with the other guests.

From time to time, Miroku would peek at the stranger from last night, although their gazes never met, whether purposefully or not. But, now that he saw him in the daylight, Miroku could see more of his features. He had been right: the man was definitely around his age. Miroku could tell from the youth in his face. His upper body was, to Miroku's slight jealousy, more muscular and defined than his own. His attendants appeared to be a mixture of both human and youkai women.

_Maybe I should have both next time I'm here as well…_ Miroku contemplated, watching them take turns playing with the man's long, jet black hair. Watching this quickly turned boring, though, and Miroku let his eyes close so he could relax and enjoy the calm water. _I must come back here more often. This truly is a high-class place. Not only the women, but the location, the food, everything about it is excellent. Well, at least I have two more days to enjoy it._

He sat like that for a short time longer. However, he soon felt a strange sensation, almost like something was crawling over him. He opened his eyes a little bit and peered through the lids, and was surprised when he saw the stranger now taking a good look at him. Miroku opened his eyes a bit more, and this time looked into the man's eyes. There, in those eyes, the monk noticed something…a darkness…a sadness, perhaps, that he knew he sometimes had in his own eyes, like he had earlier this morning. The man's eyes, while normal enough and surrounded by a pretty cheerful looking face, spoke of dark mystery, and seemed to grow larger and larger, as if to engulf Miroku. And their darkness was even enough to make it seem to him that the sun had disappeared behind a thick layer of clouds, covering the darkened water in shadow, and doubt…

The monk blinked a few times to snap out of it; in reality, the sun was shining happily, bathing the area in its light. He took another look at the stranger and saw everything was back to normal. The man was no longer looking at him. Instead, he was laughing playfully, caressing the delicate skin of his women without a trouble in the world. His carefree attitude was enough to brighten Miroku's mood, and he decided that he would have to meet this person, no doubt about it.

After a few more minutes, he turned to Taka, asking, "Would be so kind as to fetch my robes?"

She smiled and got out of the water, bringing the other girls with her. They gathered the monk's garments, along with their own, and brought them to him. Miroku rose out of the spring, where the other man was still thoroughly enjoying himself, and dried off in the sun before dressing again. His hostesses did likewise and followed him back to the house. Once they arrived, they went back up to the room, where Miroku went over to the corner and picked up his staff.

"What do you wish to do now, Sir Monk?"

He thought about it. "Do you know of any good trails? I'd just like to take a walk right now."

"Oh, of course. There's one that leads right into the mountain behind us, just a bit further from where the hot springs were. We can show you the way."

"If it's all the same with you," he said kindly, "I would like to go alone."

The girls nodded in understanding. "As you wish, Sir Monk. There are signposts along the trail every mile, so you will not get lost by yourself."

"Thank you," he said and turned around and left the room.

"We'll be here when you return, Sir Monk!" They called after him, and closed the door to the room, so they could clean last night's 'mess' in private.

Miroku went back down the steps, nodded in greeting to the Madame at the entrance, who bowed back in return, and went out the door that he'd taken to the hot springs. Once on the trail, he made his way to the springs again and peeked in to see if anyone had left. Just as he had thought, the strange man was no longer there, nor were his hostesses. Miroku hadn't told his girls this, but there had been a reason he had asked to go alone. He had had some sort of gut feeling about this path, like he had to be alone, like he was being called by something. He took his first step past the spring and walked along the inclined trail, slowly heading into the mountain, not having any real destination in his mind.

"I guess…I'll just walk and see if anything happens," he said to himself. He kept on going, but nothing happened. The only company he had was the sound of his feet and his staff shuffling along the earth, or the chirping of the birds that flew high above him, or the soft wind that blew through the trees and bushes.

Soon, Miroku came to a fork in the path, one left, one right. Looking farther up, he deduced that both paths eventually came back together later on, so it wouldn't really matter which one he'd take. The outcome would be the same. However, though he knew this, he didn't move yet. He stood there at the intersection, looking straight ahead, gripped his staff firmly, and called back, "I know you're there. You can come out now."

As he expected, he heard footsteps along the path behind him, ones that were already quite close to him. He turned his head and saw his follower: it was none other than the young man. When he saw Miroku, he flashed a bright smile and gave him a small wave. He was dressed in an average quality kimono, leading Miroku to wonder just what it was that this man was.

"Hello there," the man said, taking measured breaths as though he had hiked like this many times.

Miroku turned his whole body when the man reached him. "You. You are the man I saw last night. And in the springs earlier. Why have you been following me?" He questioned. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, no, I doubt it," he replied. "I don't think we've ever met, Sir Monk. But…I do know your reputation!" At this he laughed good-naturedly.

"My…reputation?" Miroku asked quizzically. "I don't understand."

The man cleared his throat and stood up straight, looking Miroku in the eye. "Forgive me, of course you don't. Where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself yet. I am Ryutaro, at your service, Sir Monk." He made an over elaborate bow, as a Noh actor might, although he was wearing the grin of a prankster the whole time.

Miroku, though a little confused, made a small bow back. "I am Miroku," he said, "And you already know my profession. What's yours?"

Ryutaro smirked. "Profession? Can't stand the word. It implies restrictions, chains on freedom. But…it is still necessary, so I guess you could say I do a little of this, little of that."

"Such as…?" Miroku asked suspiciously. Something about this man struck him as familiar.

"Well…let's see…I've been wandering the country, sometimes as an actor, sometimes as a samurai, sometimes as a monk, like yourself. Whatever it takes to get the money I need to stay at places like the Komoko House back there and…indulge myself." He grinned, but then looked baffled by Miroku's confused expression. "What, is something wrong?"

"No, it's just…" Miroku paused. _So he's a con man,_ he thought, avoiding thinking about his own cons. He continued, saying, "What you just said sounds almost exactly like what I've been doing…" His voice grew quiet, but then he quickly drew himself up proudly. "Of course, I am an actual monk who performs real exorcisms."

"Oh, I know," said Ryutaro. "That actually leads to what you were asking me before, the story of how I know about you."

"You can tell me," Miroku said, "But you'll have to walk with me up the trail." He picked a path and began along it. Ryutaro took a few long strides and caught up with him.

"You see, I was in a village a while back, as a monk, to drive out a couple of nasty youkai that I said were on their way to attack. Meanwhile, the village headman offered me a place to stay in his house, in a room that was luckily next to his very charming daughter. Sadly, before I could try anything with her, the father told me about a certain purple-robed monk named Miroku who was known for his womanizing in several nearby villages, and had been there once to exorcize a youkai and had made advances on the daughter. He warned me not to do the same."

"What did you do?" Miroku asked curiously.

Ryutaro shrugged indifferently. "I took the warning, didn't do anything. Didn't want to start a riot. But, hearing about you sparked my interest, and I decided to search for you, to see the infamous lecherous monk. I came here, to the House, just by coincidence, and as my luck would have it I ran into you there. That's why I looked surprised to see you last night."

Miroku cleared his throat and kept walking. "That's quite a story. However, I'd hardly call myself lecherous," he said indignantly.

"No need to be shy," Ryutaro said, walking over to the monk and draping an arm over his shoulder fondly. "You're a man after my own heart." He then sighed. "But…is it really true?"

"Is what really true?"

"That you ask every pretty girl you meet to bear your children?"

"It's…just a thing of mine."

"So it's true." Ryutaro put a hand on his forehead. "Oh boy, you should be thankful they don't all say yes, or you'd have an army of kids running around the country!"

That made Miroku laugh. "Yes, that wouldn't be a good thing." He chuckled again and walked ahead, with Ryutaro keeping pace. There was something interesting about this man, thought Miroku. They had only just started talking a short while ago. He barely knew anything about the guy. And yet…he felt comfortable around him. This guy seemed like the friendly type, much like himself, and also happened to enjoy 'pleasant' female company. Miroku was beginning to feel at ease around him. But, even so…there was no denying that Ryutaro's outgoing and personable nature just added to Miroku's confusion about him. After all, he hadn't forgotten about the strange look he had received last night in the hall, or the extremely bizarre happening at the springs this morning. Simply looking at the man's eyes had made it appear like shadow had blotted out the sun entirely. Miroku thought about it. With his youthful energy and vigor, how could Ryutaro have exuded such a sinisterness at those other times?

"Hey. Hey! HEEEYYY!"

A waving hand in front of his face brought the monk back to the real world. Ryutaro was walking at his side, moving his arm up and down.

"Are you alright?" He asked Miroku. "You kind of spaced out there."

Miroku shook his head, saying it was nothing. They moved further up the trail, up into the mountain, talking about other things, like how their stay was going at the Komoko House, their luscious attendants. Ryutaro boasted that he had managed to book a high-priced panther female, which hadn't been easy with his less than impressive wallet. Miroku really was starting to take a liking to him and his enthusiastic mannerisms. Their conversations lasted a good way up the mountain trail, until Miroku looked up in the sky and noticed that evening would be coming soon.

"We should head back," he told Ryutaro. "It took us long enough to get this far, so we need just a little less time to return, since it's downhill."

Ryutaro nodded, and they began back down the way they came. As Miroku said, it was taking a decent amount of time, considering they had gotten pretty far on the path. The sun also started its descent, setting as they walked until the sky started to grow dark. That was when they saw the lights from the House at the end of the long last leg of the trail.

"Almost there," said Miroku.

"I'm gonna head back to my room and get some sleep the second we get back," Ryutaro told him. "All this walking got me tired. Though, I'll probably enjoy the girls' company first." He winked.

Walking down the hill, the House disappeared behind some trees. They passed the hot springs, and as they walked by, a cry came out from the building ahead. Miroku and Ryutaro looked at each other seriously and then rushed forward, wondering if something had happened.

As they turned the corner, the House came into their sights.

"W-What…?" Miroku gasped.

Ryutaro stared at the glowing structure, the growing flames dancing around the woodwork. "The House is on fire!"

_To be continued…_

_--_

Next time:

_The Komoko House is ablaze! Whatever the cause, Miroku's main concern must be for the people inside. What can he do? Stay tuned._

My note: The beginning of this is turning out harder to write, just like I thought it would. At least the parts that I planned will be coming up soon.

Comments welcome, see you next time.


	3. Birds of Youth, Embers of Dawn

Sorry for the wait people. Now, while this chapter itself is shorter than most, it serves its purpose fully and completely, and I'm definitely satisfied with it. Hope you are too. Comments welcome, thanks.

**Bird of Youth, Embers of Dawn**

"We have to get the people out of there!"

But Ryutaro hadn't heard him. He was already running down the path to the burning building. Miroku swore and rushed after him.

_I hope we're not too late…_

The two men stopped short at the door, trying to determine if it was safe enough to enter. Miroku rapped forcefully on the wood with his staff until it opened. Lucky for them, the flames downstairs seemed to be less than they had appeared from outside. Probably because the flames hadn't been burning for too long. They hurried to the entrance hall and saw a number of guests streaming down the stairs and out the front door, including the Madame, some guests and their female attendants. The youkai girls, naturally, seemed to be having a much easier time fleeing than the humans.

Ryutaro broke away from the monk's side towards the stairs, once the flow of evacuees has slowed. "Ban!" He cried out.

"H-Hey!" Miroku shouted, "What are you doing? It's not safe to go up there. Ryutaro, stop!"

But his new friend had already disappeared to the second floor. Miroku looked around in frustration, deciding to trust Ryutaro to come back safely. Meanwhile, he'd see if anyone else needed his help getting out. He glanced around the room. Nobody was coming. Everyone must have gotten out safely, he thought, besides that friend that Ryutaro had gone up to help.

"Actually, I should probably go check on him" he said to himself. Miroku dashed over to the steps and looked up, covering his nose with his sleeve. He took a deep breath and plunged forward through the smoke, charging up the stairs. Entering the hallway, he started looking for Ryutaro, calling out his name to try to find him. As he rounded a corner, however, he gasped into his sleeve. Beneath a wooden beam that had apparently collapsed from the ceiling, Taka and Emiko lay struggling to get free, coughing violently from the surrounding smoke.

Taka looked up and squinted, recognition spreading on her face. "S-Sir Monk…!" She choked out. "You…you must go, before it's too late…" The girls burst into another fit of coughing.

Miroku rushed forward without hesitation and gripped the beam firmly, forcing himself to ignore the searing heat of the wood. "What are you talking about? Don't move!" He told them. "I've got to get this off you!" Bracing himself, he let out a groan and slowly lifted the beam. He was sweating terribly, both from the fire and now from this exertion. "Quickly, go!" He said once he had managed to remove the wood from their backs. The girls nodded and thanked him and scurried out from their entrapment. "Go outside and get far away from the building," he said, and they rushed back down the stairs to the entrance. Miroku sighed heavily and let the beam drop on the floor with a thud. He glanced up and noticed that a few of the torches that had hung on the wall had collapsed on the ground in close proximity to one another.

_That must have been what caused the fire! Damn it._

He hopped to his feet and went to follow the pair when he remembered that Ryutaro hadn't yet returned from trying to get his friend. Miroku quickly made his way to the section of the hall where Ryutaro had disappeared to before and called out his name. No answer. He shouted again. No answer. Suddenly, he heard a resounding cracking sound just above his head, and a burning chunk of the roof came rushing down towards him. Miroku jumped back at the last second, watching as it crashed in front of him.

"Damn!" He burst out, feeling the fumes starting to get to him. Worried, he cleared his throat and called as loudly as he could. "Ryutaro! RYUTARO!" He cursed when he again received no response, but there was no time left now. He had to get out of the building before it was too late. Miroku turned sharply, squatting down under the smoke, and moved down the hall to the flight of stairs. However, he realized that he had stayed in the building too long. His lungs were too filled with smog, and everything around him was starting to spin. Miroku let out a gasp for air and felt himself tumbling to the ground at the foot of the stairs, and then it was black…

--

"……Nnngghh…"

"He's coming to!"

The several people that had gathered around the monk watched his eyelids slowly open, until it appeared he was finally awake.

"What…what happened? Where am I?" Miroku asked. He squinted as the bright sunlight flooded his vision.

"Just outside the Komoko House," someone replied. "Or what's left of it, anyway."

Miroku took a breath of fresh, clean air and sat up, seeing some of the guests and hostesses from last night circled around him. He looked around and caught sight of the ruins of the building, still newly charred. He stood up carefully and tried to gather his thoughts. They could see he was confused.

"Taka told us all about it. You saved her and Emiko from the fire and they were able to make it out. But when you didn't come out yourself, they got worried and insisted on going back to save you, despite how little chance there was. Luckily, they found you just inside, collapsed and unconscious at the foot of the stairs. They were able to drag you out in time."

Miroku looked around him after the person was done explaining, still a bit dizzy. The crowd around his dispersed, giving him room to get his bearings.

"Sir Monk…"

He turned to the voice at his ear. Taka and Emiko were clutching each other, quivering, dirty smudged onto their clothes and faces. They had several small cuts on their arms and legs. Kikuyu and Mai were there too, wearing solemn expressions.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Thank you for saving us," she said, lowering her gaze to his feet.

"No," he said, "I should be thanking you." He gazed at the rubble, then suddenly remembered: Ryutaro had still been inside. Miroku closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for his new, yet late unfortunate friend. After he finished, he turned to Taka again, noticing she was upset.

He lightly rested a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, it's not like I'd ever stand by and let a woman die right in front of me." She smiled at that. Miroku looked back towards the burned ruins of the late Komoko House. "So…what will you do?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know…" she answered sadly. "This has been our home for such a long time, ever since we began our training. It's all we had. But now…" She broke off, obviously shaken.

Miroku felt for her. "I would take you along with me if I could," he said, half out of sincerity, half out of feeling it was necessary to say. "But, you'd hardly be better off. I rarely have any money and have to work hard to get by." And that was the truth, usually. "You wouldn't do well with me."

"I know," she nodded. "We will just have to trust in our luck and in the gods." Then, as the crowd began to part in separate directions, the girls also turned and started walking down a path.

"Good luck," Miroku called to them. "I'm sure you girls can find somewhere to stay soon enough."

They turned around. "Thank you," Taka said. "I wish you luck as well, Sir Monk, wherever your feet may lead you. Farewell."

Miroku watched them slowly disappear into the distance and felt a tinge of regret. Not only regret for the poor girls, whose fates had now been cast into the uncertain winds of the future, but also for himself. For he knew that as nice as they had been, and how much he had enjoyed spending time with them, those girls, like the others, would soon become part of that nameless, faceless woman he always saw but couldn't quite understand. But for now, he hoped their futures would not be so bleak, and that they could find some happiness.

"Farewell," he muttered, and they were gone. He gazed at the demolished building, then turned back to start off on one of the paths, one down which several of the guests had already vanished.

"And farewell to you too, Ryutaro." He sighed and walked down the road, once again leaving a brothel behind him, albeit a destroyed one. He dragged his staff along the ground next to him and used his other arm to shield his eyes from the bright morning sun. "Too bad I didn't have more time to get to know you better, Ryutaro… Rest in peace, you and your friend. Wait, what was his name again…?" He asked himself. "I know he said it. It was…it was…"

"Ban."

Miroku's eyes arched and he swiveled his head from left to right, thinking he was hearing things. There was nothing there. That voice, that couldn't have been…

"Over here."

He looked off to the side of the road. He still didn't see anyone, but looking up a little, he saw the man standing steadily on a tree branch, looking plenty relaxed.

"Ryutaro?" He asked curiously.

"Yep, it's me," he said. Miroku noticed an average sized falcon perched on Ryutaro's shoulder, craning its neck in different directions. Ryutaro braced himself and then deftly jumped down to the ground, landing with barely a sound.

"I thought you were dead," Miroku told him.

Ryutaro chuckled and walked over to the monk. "What? Some little fire, do me in so easily? I'm offended," he joked.

Yep, it was definitely him, thought Miroku. The sunlight clearly distinguished all of Ryutaro's features, exposing his face as clear as the day. But nonetheless, Miroku was perplexed. "But, you were still in that area when the beam collapsed. It's impossible that you got past it."

"Oh, I didn't. I just had to hop out the window."

"The window?" Miroku repeated in surprise. "I know it was only the second floor, but that was still pretty high up. How did you…?"

"Meh." Ryutaro shrugged it off. "I've jumped from high places before. No big deal. Although, I must've hit my head or something, cause I just woke up a little while ago in the bushes."

"I'm impressed," Miroku admitted. "Not many people I've known have that sort of physical skill."

"What can I say? I'm gifted."

"Hey," Miroku pointed at his shoulder, "Where did that bird come from?"

"Him?" Ryutaro reached up and patted the falcon's head. "This is Ban."

"Ban?" Miroku raised his eyebrow. "You risked your life for a bird?"

"Not just any bird," his friend responded indignantly. He stroked Ban's beak. "He's my dear friend, and a great messenger too. Always goes wherever I go. I had left him in the room, so I had to go back and see if I had to unblock the window for him to fly out. Turns out I wasn't a moment too soon." Ryutaro grinned, but then his expression suddenly turned surprisingly serious. "So, your girls got away safely?"

"Huh?" Miroku was caught off guard. "Oh, yes, they escaped unharmed."

"Mine too, thankfully." Ryutaro sighed. "Such a damn shame. Nice girls like that, thrown out into the wild with nowhere to go." He turned to Miroku. "Do you have any idea what caused the fire?"

Miroku nodded. "It seems it was just an accident after all."

"That just makes it all the more tragic for them," said Ryutaro. Miroku was somewhat taken aback by this new, solemn attitude of Ryutaro's. It was a good thing, to be sure, considering the severity of what had happened, but still unexpected. He nodded in agreement. "Poor creatures…" Ryutaro said again.

Miroku made to walk again, down the same way he had been heading. Ryutaro noticed.

"Hey, wait a minute," he stopped him.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Where are you going now?"

"I have nowhere to go really. I've just been traveling from village to village, stopping off at the occasional…pleasure establishment in between."

"Sounds like me," his friend said facetiously, his jocular mood returning.

"But," Miroku continued, "I had been planning on going to another village after this trip, so that's where I'll look for my next lodgings. With any luck, I'll spot an ominous cloud hanging over the headman's home and he will give me a place to stay."

Ryutaro knew the whole "dark cloud" business was probably false, but who was he, of all people, to say anything? "And with more luck," he raised his finger with an idea, "He'll have a group of beautiful daughters that will tend to us."

"Excuse me, us?" Miroku asked.

His friend exhaled and threw an arm around the monk's shoulder. Ban flapped his wings excitedly. "Yes, us. What, you think I'm gonna let you go a place with pretty ladies and not tag along? You're sadly mistaken, Miroku. Plus, I want to see you in action, you know, see your style."

"I wasn't aware I had a style," Miroku replied stiffly, slipping out from under the man's arm.

"Maybe you don't think so, but you certainly do," Ryutaro insisted. "Don't forget how I heard about you. And now that I've found you, I think I can learn easily how to find dozens of gorgeous girls like you do. Also…" He trailed off and scratched his head.

"Also…what?"

Ryutaro looked down at his feet. "Well, I heard you have been in many battles against armies of youkai and won. Traveling with a man like that is sure to help me get stronger."

Miroku thought about it. "I wouldn't call them armies. And I had help fighting those youkai as well."

"Then let me be your help!" Ryutaro said in such a dramatically enthusiastic way that Miroku realized he must make a splendid actor indeed. "Don't get me wrong," he continued, "I mainly want to go with you just to find some lovely female company. But, if there happen to be any…small encounters along the way, it can't hurt for you to have a helping hand around."

The monk scratched his chin, and Ryutaro watched, waiting patiently. "You do have a point there," Miroku conceded. Hmm, maybe he should let this man join him after all, he thought. It might be nice company for whenever he wasn't with Hachi or a woman.

_Although, I bet this guy's more of a ladies' man than he's letting on. He may prove to be some competition for me… But, looks like he's coming along no matter what I say._

"Alright," he raised his head to his mouth and cleared his throat. "You can come with me, Ryutaro."

"Good," he replied. "I was going to join you either way though."

_Thought so…_

"So," Ryutaro swung his arms behind his head. "Where to?"

"Well," Miroku began, glancing around in all directions, determining his locations from the nearby woods and mountains, "I just happened to have started going north, so I guess I was going to continue that way."

"North?" Ryutaro asked incredulously, his eyes widening.

"Yes, north. Is that bad?"

"Haven't you heard? There's trouble up North. A powerful human clan and a pack of wolf youkai are getting increasingly disgruntled at each other over territory. It could get ugly in the near future."

"That's odd," Miroku thought aloud. "I hadn't heard any news that there was conflict in store up North."

"You must not have been at many informed villages," Ryutaro said, crossing his arms. "But it's true, trust me. And even if it's not, better to be safe than sorry. I certainly don't want to get caught up in any big battle."

"But, wouldn't the youkai easily slaughter the clan?"

Ryutaro cocked his head. "I dunno. Either way, it'd be a bloodbath, and that's something I want to avoid."

Miroku nodded. "Yes, you're right. We should avoid going northwards until things have calmed down. In that case, let's just turn south instead. The villages I've stayed at down there are generally very hospitable, and since I haven't been to many, I won't be recognized." With that said, Miroku looked ahead. Once again, the path before him split in two. One led north, the other south. He started walking down the latter, and Ryutaro walked at an even pace. Miroku also told him, "Make sure you keep watch for tidings of that area, since it seems you have a better ear for rumors than I do."

"Will do, captain!" Ryutaro said in an extremely formal manner, stiffly saluting Miroku.

The monk sighed.

_Oh boy…I wonder if it's such a good idea to take him along after all._

Ryutaro laughed and they began their journey down the road, amidst the cries of a falcon.

--

_Meanwhile, in a far away castle…_

"Lord Ujio."

The man on the mat slowly opened his eyes at the sound of his name. He took in a deep breath and then let it out, sighing heavily. Now that he was awake, that all too familiar anxiety and stress came rushing back to cover his heavy heart. He blinked several times to clear the haze from his vision, and the young messenger, suited up in light armor, came into view.

"What is it Seizo?" His gruff voice was tinged with weariness.

The young man came closer and bowed. "My lord, our sentries have noticed those ragged wolf vermin roaming closer and closer to our land. They're mocking us, threatening us. We must take action, my lord. If we do not—"

The lord held up a halting palm and closed his eyes again. "Do not worry, Seizo. I am aware of the situation, and our enemies will not be treated lightly. Our people will be kept safe." He then slowly rose to his feet, softly groaning, and walked over to Seizo. "I will deal with the matter when it is time. But now, Seizo, leave me be. I have something to attend to…"

"Yes my lord," Seizo said quietly. He bowed again and remained there until Ujio had left the room. He knew where his master was going. Most of the people in the castle knew the other matter their lord often attended to.

Ujio walked down the deserted corridor. Not many people frequented this area of the castle anymore, except for some maids. The light that shone from outside was lost upon the lord, for he was too long stuck in his darkness. He sighed sorrowfully as he reached the doors at the end of the hall. Carefully, he slid them open and walked inside. No one was in the room. At least, no one who emitted any real signs of being alive. The girl sat by the window, just in front of the slanted shaft of light, leaving her in shadow. She sat there, motionless, uttering not a sound, her eyes downcast. Ujio approached her with slow footsteps, the floor creaking under him. His old eyes looked sadly down at her. She hadn't even acknowledged his presence. Neither of them spoke for a time, and when he did, his voice came out a tender whisper.

"My daughter…"

She said nothing.

He took a small step forward and leaned down, looking at her.

"Koyuki…"

She looked up, only a little, into his eyes. The dark tresses that framed her beautiful pale face only cast her features into a deeper shade. Her eyes…again they showed the remnants of fresh tears dried up against her delicate cheeks. Ujio felt the daggers striking mercilessly at his heart, wounding him.

And once again, his heart darkened and his blood began to boil…

_To be continued…_

_--_

Next time:

_Miroku and Ryutaro have joined forces in search of female company and fun. Where will their feet lead them, and what awaits them at their destination, wherever it may be? Elsewhere, a lord and his daughter grieve. Who is this mysterious woman with an indefinable sadness? Stay tuned._

My note: It seems this chappie was a bit more sad, yes? Especially the end. Well, I did say this would be a more solemon story, more mature themes (but still plenty of lemons ahead, don't worry) Keep watch for the next chapter of course. And I hope you enjoyed this one too. Work does make writing harder… Hmm, well, read and review, thanks. See you next time.


	4. Temple of Innocence

Hey everybody, welcome to the latest chapter. I'll admit that for a while, this wasn't the easiest one to write. In fact, I had 'the block' for a short time there. Had to work through that, and I did, and I think it turned out well. I appreciate reviews, enjoy.

**Temple of Innocence**

Miroku gazed straight ahead at the sizeable pit rendered into the earth. At the bottom stood a solitary stone, which was now partially covered, in the growing grass.

"We're here," he announced to his friend, who was staring at the temple ahead.

Ryutaro took a few steps forward towards the temple gate. "This is it? The temple where you said you were raised?"

"Yes."

"And what's this giant hole?"

"That," said Miroku, staring at the tombstone fondly, "is my father's grave."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, don't. It was a long time ago. Actually, I finally got to avenge his death just several months ago." He smiled. He had not visited this grave since Naraku's defeat, and for the first time, he didn't feel a small gust of wind around his right hand when he passed it. Miroku raised his unclothed hand and stared at it. "And also," he continued, "to rid myself of the same curse that caused his death, and would have resulted in mine as well."

"Hm?" Ryutaro turned to face him. "What was that?"

Miroku held out his palm for Ryutaro to see. "A hole in my hand that sucked up everything in its path, and if it had grown large enough, would've devoured me too. My hand had to always be clothed and covered with sacred sutra beads."

Ryutaro gulped. "Whew. I'm kind of glad I didn't know you back then. You might've sucked me up by mistake."

"Come, let's go in," Miroku said, not wanting to dwell on the past. He walked forward through the gate and up the steps, and his friend made haste to follow.

"Now you said the monk of this temple is called…?"

"Mushin," Miroku repeated.

"That means 'innocence', doesn't it?"

"Yes, which is actually quite misleading when it comes to Master Mushin."

"What do you mean?"

Miroku sighed. "You'll see."

They arrived at the top of the steps. Miroku slid open the doors and ushered Ryutaro inside the entrance chamber. "Master Mushin," he called out, looking around for the monk. "It's Miroku."

The two only had to search a little more before Miroku spotted the old man on the floor. True to form, he was sprawled out on his back, robe open, and an empty jar of sake under his bald head for a pillow. Under the statue of Buddha, no less.

Ryutaro walked over to the sleeping monk and bent down. "Oh man," he said, quickly standing back up, holding his nose, "He's flat out drunk."

"As usual," Miroku exhaled. "Wake up, old man!" he commanded, bringing his foot back and then kicking the sake jug out from under the master's head, which hit the floor with a soft thud.

"Hnnnnn…" The monk groaned and rubbed his scalp, brushing off the dust that had gathered on it. "Who's that…? Oh, Miroku? It's been a while since I've seen you. Why are you here? Do you need me to mend a wound in your Kazaana?"

"Not exactly…" Miroku smiled and thrust his hand in front of the man's reddened face.

"Ohh!" He exclaimed. "My, my…either I'm still out of it, or the curse has at long last been broken!"

"I'd say both," Ryutaro muttered.

Miroku nodded. "Yes, Master Mushin. Naraku was killed several months ago and the Kazaana disappeared along with him."

"Hmm," the old monk scratched his chest. "And it's taken you that long to come and visit? Oh dear, it seems I taught you nothing about manners, did I." Mushin shook his head regretfully.

"Talk about manners," Miroku snorted, "How about you learn some manners yourself before lecturing on them. Tidy yourself up you old drunk."

Mushin sighed and slowly rose to a sitting position, folding his robes back over his gut. "Actually, Miroku," he said, "I was hoping you'd show up. Your tanuki friend arrived just a few days ago, and said you were nearby."

"Hachi's here?"

"Oh, no, he left just yesterday. I have no idea where he was going."

Miroku was about to respond when two young ladies entered the hall, wet with water from the falls out back. The small droplets still clung to their hair, and their thin white robes didn't do much to cover their soft bodies underneath.

"Master Mushin, you're awake," one of them said delicately, a touch of innocence in her voice. She and her companion stood calmly in their spots, as if awaiting orders.

Miroku and Ryutaro cocked their heads to the side, then the former lifted his staff and drummed it against Mushin's head. The old man grunted and clutched the bump on his brow, looking dumbfounded at Miroku's glare.

"Mushin," he uttered in frustration, putting his hand over his forehead, "What is this? Please tell me you aren't… How old are they??"

Mushin clearly looked confused, but then his eyes shot open and he shook his head. "No, no, it's not what you think at all! They're just maidservants from the nearby village I hired to clean the temple for me."

Ryutaro looked the girls up and down. He put on a confident grin and sauntered over to them, putting an arm around their shoulders. "And I'm sure the fact that they're gorgeous had no impact on the decision-making process," he chimed in sarcastically. The girls giggled lightly at the compliment. Miroku caught their gazes; they were admiring him and Ryutaro too.

"Well…" Mushin began, but couldn't bring himself to deny the fact. Then, he realized he had forgotten to ask something. "Miroku, who is your friend there?"

"Oh, this is Ryutaro," Miroku replied, remembering he had yet to introduce them. "And Ryutaro, this is Master Mushin. Ryutaro. Hey!"

His friend wasn't listening though. His concerns at the moment didn't lie in introductions with old monks, but rather tilting his head back to peruse some very feminine backsides. When he was done, he looked back at Miroku and winked, signaling his approval.

_I guess it's too late now to ask them to bear my children,_ Miroku sighed inwardly. "Anyway," he turned to Mushin again, "Ryutaro here wants to become a monk himself."

"A man of the cloth, eh?" Mushin stroked his chin and looked at the fraternizing guest. "Hmm, but with that lecherous disposition, I'm not sure he should be entrusted with such a sacred vocation."

Ryutaro looked at him in honest shock. "Y-You're kidding…" He looked between the two monks. "Right?"

Mushin struggled to his feet and brushed the dust off his robes. "Miroku," he said, ignoring Ryutaro, "As long as you are here, take your friend and go cleanse yourself outside. Heaven knows you need it. And you two," he looked at the ladies, shooing them away with his hands, "Clean. Make yourselves useful."

"Yes, Master Mushin," they bowed and left the room. The old monk followed them.

Watching them go, Miroku's vision focused on the girls' retreating rears. He hadn't missed the alluring glances they'd given to him and Ryutaro. He was certainly beginning to find them plenty desirable. "With women like them around, I might have to purify myself twice," he said to himself, earning a laugh from his friend.

A few minutes later, they found themselves behind the temple, sitting on the rocks under the waterfall, their robes cluttered off to the side. Ryutaro watched Miroku, who was sitting cross-legged and resting his hands on his knees, and imitated him. Once he was in the same position, he closed his eyes as the other had.

"This is a traditional Buddhist ritual," Miroku explained, "Meditation to cleanse your body and spirit of all earthly impurities you acquire."

"You must have loads of them."

"Be quiet and meditate."

Miroku took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. He lost himself in the water, immersed his entire being in the cascade, letting it wash away his mortal sins. Out of curiosity, he allowed himself to open his eye and peek at Ryutaro. His friend was sitting there in a mirror position, eyes shut, seeming to be focusing intently on meditating. Miroku closed his eye again and breathed again, calmly. Every sin he could recall floated freely into his mind; he brought all his misdeeds and faults to the surface, where they were banished into the pool below, thus purging him of uncleanliness, for a time.

He lost track of time, but a short while later, he heard his friend's voice calling to him over the rush of the waterfall.

"Hey, Miroku."

The monk looked over to him. They both remained sitting in their positions. "What is it, Ryutaro?"

"Why did we come here again?"

"We're going south, aren't we? This temple just happened to be a very convenient place for us to stay on our way. For free. Not only that, but as I found out when I was a younger boy, the village near here has extremely…nice women. I was thinking we could travel there after staying here."

Ryutaro stared at him blankly. "I can't believe you're thinking about that already, while you're still trying to purify yourself."

"Yes, Miroku here has an almost one track mind."

They looked up and saw Mushin standing on the bank, scratching himself again.

"You're one to talk, old drunkard," Miroku retorted.

"Now, now, no need for that," Mushin yawned. "Oh, by the way you two, have you seen a young man, just a bit younger than you I'd say, wandering around anywhere?"

"Um," Ryutaro pointed behind the old monk, "You mean that kid over there?" Indeed, there was a young man, about fourteen or fifteen, walking in the surrounding fields, apparently headed back towards the temple.

Mushin turned around and caught glimpse of the lad. "Ah, there you are," he called out to him. The boy didn't seem to realize he was being summoned. Mushin cupped his hands to his mouth and called again. "Shuichi!"

This time, the boy turned at the sound of his name. Seeing Master Mushin was calling him, his eyes widened and he quickly hurried to the pool. Miroku noticed that he was dressed in robes similar to his own, and also had his long hair tied back.

"As you've probably guessed," Mushin said, almost reading Miroku's mind, "Young Shuichi here is an apprentice monk. He has been going on minor exorcisms lately for practice, and he helps me with my duties in the temple."

"What, like drinking?" Ryutaro quipped. Miroku had to stifle a snicker. Shuichi didn't seem to hear the remark and bowed deeply at the two men under the falls.

"It's an honor to meet you, Master Miroku!" He exclaimed earnestly, his eyes on the ground. "And you too, Master Ryutaro. Master Mushin told me about his two visitors."

Miroku decided that he was as pure as he could possibly be right now, and went to get his robes. He rose on the rock and nodded to Shuichi in greeting. "It's nice to meet you as well." Ryutaro saw his friend getting out and quickly followed.

"You're training under old Mushin, huh?" Miroku asked Shuichi, walking over to him once he had gotten dressed.

"Yes, Master Miroku." He bowed deeply once again. "Master Mushin is a monk of unequalled esteem and wisdom! I am truly honored to be allowed to care for his temple."

Miroku sighed. _Gods, this kid is stiff as a board,_ he thought. He reached back to tie up his damp hair. Together, the group made their way back to the temple.

"How long have you been here, Shuichi?" asked Ryutaro.

"Just a couple of months, Ryutaro sir. You see, I come from the nearby village where Master Mushin found Fuu and Yui, the girls in the temple. My father was also a monk, and I saw my perfect opportunity to follow in his footsteps. Master Mushin was generous enough to let me accompany him back and take me on as an apprentice. I am extremely privileged to be allowed in—"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Ryutaro cut in. "Sheesh."

Miroku chuckled at Shuichi's sincerity. There'd be no traveling with this one, with all the…slightly questionable things he and Ryutaro did with the fairer sex, and the methods they used to acquire lodgings. This kid was too disciplined for that, he thought.

They arrived back at the temple, where Fuu and Yui had already laid out a large dinner for them.

"Miroku," Mushin spoke up once they'd started eating, "You are welcome to stay here as long as you need it. But, I know that you and your new friend are healthy young men, and that's why I'm going to suggest that you also pay a visit to the village where Shuichi and the girls are from."

The apprentice boy looked up. "Why would they need to go there, Master Mushin?"

"Umm, well…" He struggled to answer appropriately in front of the well-mannered kid.

"I understand," said Miroku, quickly catching on. "I'm sure Master Mushin is recommending that we go to that village to see if there are any evil spirits there, and to protect the vulnerable young maidens from any youkai. Is that right, Master Mushin?"

"Yes, that's exactly correct."

Ryutaro was astonished at the way they could keep straight faces like that in front of Shuichi. Although, it wasn't like he also couldn't be subtle and deceptive like that. It wasn't that hard.

"Oh, I see," Shuichi nodded.

"However," Miroku continued, "We will stay here for a few days before setting out. Right now, I don't sense any evil presence nearby."

"Me neither," Ryutaro piped in, figuring it was the right thing to say.

"It's settled then," Mushin confirmed. "I suppose you're tired from your journeys and will want to get to sleep soon?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Ryutaro replied.

"And tomorrow," Mushin said, "You and Miroku will assist young Shuichi in his tasks."

Miroku sighed and ignored Ryutaro's crestfallen expression. "Deal," he conceded.

--

_Later that night…_

Miroku leaned back on the futon and closed his eyes. Behind the thin door to his side, in the next room over, he heard Ryutaro flop down loudly on his own mat.

"Hey," he called, suddenly curious, "Where's that bird of yours? He hasn't been with us for a while."

"Ban?" Ryutaro asked. "Oh, he isn't always with me. I let him be free as much as he needs until I need him to deliver messages."

"I see…"

"Yeah, he'll be back soon enough. Don't you worry. Now, I'm going to sleep."

"Good idea. Goodnight."

"Night."

Miroku put out the light and lay down again, settling in for sleep. What a long couple of days it had been since he'd left the ruins of the Komoko House. His time on the road since then before arriving at the temple had been dull and uneventful. All that he and Ryutaro had to do was tell the other things about their lives. That had gotten boring after a while. Ryutaro had told him that his parents were both dead, and that he had met some of Japan's most prominent figures of the time, like that Nobunaga people often talked about. Miroku had told him about his travels with the hanyou named InuYasha and their companions and their struggle to defeat Naraku and destroy the Shikon no Tama. Although, he had left out a lot about his relationship with Sango. He didn't need to bring that up.

Running all these thoughts through his head was slowly putting the monk to sleep. Just as he was about to nod off, however, there was a small tapping at his door. He barely heard it the first time, but when it sounded again, he opened his eyes and looked up. Then, when the knock came a third time, he could also hear a rapping on Ryutaro's door in the next room. However, he was far too tired to answer whoever it was, and fell asleep a few moments later.

--

"Buddy? Hey, buddy."

Miroku let out a great yawn and groaned when he felt something pushing on his stomach. He opened his eyes, brushed the sleep out of them, and saw a very pleased Ryutaro standing above him, his foot resting on his gut, shaking him. The monk blinked as the rays of the morning light caught the corner of his eyes.

"Hnnn, morning already?"

"Yep, you've been out all night. But boy, are you going to regret it."

Miroku was perplexed by the silly grin on his friend's face. "What're you so happy about?"

Ryutaro motioned with his head to his own room next door. Miroku rolled onto his side to see what he was looking at. He had to squint, but he was eventually able to make the soft silhouettes of two people lying on the floor. From this angle, they looked like…

"Are…are those?" He stuttered. "The girls?"

"Hah! Who else did you think was knocking at our doors last night?" His friend laughed giddily. "You should've answered, buddy. Didn't you see the looks they were giving us yesterday? Anyway, when you didn't answer, Fuu came to join me and Yui."

Miroku sighed at the man's lack of reserve. "I cannot believe indulged in such carnal pleasures in this sacred place," he said sanctimoniously, lifting himself onto his rear.

"Don't give me that," the man snorted. "You're just upset that you missed out on all the fun."

"Yes, that's it," Miroku said, disguising his indifference with fatigue. It was true that normally, he would be extremely dejected at having missed such a delightful opportunity as this. But, given his recent dream, he probably wouldn't have been up to a rousing orgy anyway. He scrunched up his face, recalling the events of the dream.

/

_He was walking down a road, just an average dirt path. Forests and mountains off to his sides in the distance, nothing more. He kept walking, not thinking about where he had been, where he was, or where he was going. Walking, enjoying the day, those were his only concerns. And then, a village popped up. It didn't slowly come into focus down the road. No, it just popped up instantly just a little ways ahead. But Miroku didn't take any notice of it. What was so strange about a village poofing out of thin air in this world? Surely it was just as commonplace as say, a leaf blowing in the wind._

_He decided to enter the village. Upon entering, however, he was greeted with a strange sight. There were, to his pleasure, no men he could see. Only a group of beautiful young women. They were scattered throughout the village, some just walking, some standing with their babies, others tending to gardens. What struck him, though, was that they had no faces. Well, perhaps they did, but their visages were too blurred in his vision to make out even the simplest of features. Those hazy faces then turned to his direction, making him even more curious as to what they looked like. Besides gorgeous, of course. They had to be gorgeous. Nevertheless, and although he didn't know how he could tell, he could sense that each and every one of them was…furious._

_Furious? At what…? At who…?_

_Him?_

_Yes, that was it, they were angry at him. Fuming. And he could hear them. Not their voices, for they didn't have those either. But their emanating rage was just as loud and pronounced as any vocal scream. It rumbled over the huts, through the air, growing in power as the women slowly approached the monk, who found himself unable to move. The previously bright and sunny day found itself invaded by dark magenta clouds that rolled from over the hills and covered the sky._

_Suddenly, the women grew. They towered more and more over the now petrified monk as they got closer. He didn't know what it was, but something forced him to his knees under an immense pressure. It roared in his ears. He could see nothing but clouds and hear nothing but rage. Somehow, with great effort, he was able to turn around and start crawling back the way he came. But wait…where was the way he came? Wherever the path was, it was covered in those clouds, and the shadows of the towering women behind him. He tried to scream when he felt them converge on him, but he couldn't. They were slowly, painfully crushing him into oblivion. He knew this was just the beginning, though. And then…_

/

And then fingers were snapping quite rudely in his face. Miroku blinked, knocking himself out of his trance. He reached out and pushed Ryutaro's hand away.

"I'm right here," he said flatly.

"Good. You spaced out for a few moments there. Everything ok?"

"Yes," he replied. He glanced over to the other room again where the two girls were waking up and stretching. "Next time," he said, turning back to Ryutaro with a forced grin. The dream had ended at that point, so there was no point in dwelling on it further right now.

Ryutaro returned to his room where he and his companions got dressed. Miroku did the same in his own room. Once finished, they walked out to the entrance chamber, where the girls took leave of them. Under the Buddha, Miroku spotted Shuichi, sitting in quiet meditation. Miroku put a finger to his lips, telling Ryutaro to keep quiet, and they tiptoed past the boy. However, he must not have been in such a deep meditative state as they thought, for he opened his eyes as they passed him.

"Ah! Masters Miroku and Ryutaro. Good morning! How was your night?"

Miroku responded politely that it was just fine. Ryutaro snickered and said, "Incredible." Shuichi looked at him in sincere confusion at what was so funny. Miroku was really surprised at just how innocent this kid really was. If he had known what Ryutaro did last night, in this temple, he'd probably have fainted while still smiling.

"Shuichi," he asked, "Do you know where Mushin is?"

"Yes, Master Miroku. He said he would be outside purifying himself under the waterfall." Shuichi spoke of his master with much more admiration than Miroku could ever remember having personally.

"I bet he's napping," Ryutaro butted in.

"Don't say such things about Master Mushin!" Shuichi protested indignantly. "He is a good and wise man, and I hope to be just like him someday when I am a true monk."

"Yes, he is a good man," Miroku admitted. He patted the apprentice on the head.

At that moment, they all heard the rush of footsteps thumping up the wooden stairs outside. Miroku was startled at the speed with which Mushin darted into the entrance hall. The old man stopped and leaned against a post, panting to catch his breath. Miroku and Shuichi hurried to him.

"Mushin, what's the matter?" Miroku asked.

"Huff, huff… Shuichi's village…about to be attacked by a horde of youkai. Their presence draws closer…"

The young monk's face grew serious and he gulped nervously. Miroku could tell he was shocked. He turned back to the old man.

"Ryutaro and I will go deal with the situation," he stated firmly. He glanced over at his friend who nodded resolutely. They made for the door, then noticed that Shuichi was right behind them. Mushin noticed as well, and pulled the boy back by the robes.

"You must remain here," he told him. "You're not ready for a true youkai threat like this."

"But I must go, Master Mushin!" The boy insisted. "That's my village, and it's my job to protect it!"

Miroku could see that Mushin wasn't strong enough to hold the kid back, so he barred the door with his staff as he was slipping free. "Shuichi," he said calmly, "Listen to Master Mushin. We will handle this and make sure your fellow villager remain unharmed." Shuichi made to protest again, but Miroku stopped him. "Everything will be fine. Trust me." He turned to the old man. "Mushin, we'll be back soon. Ask the girls to have some food ready for us when we return."

Mushin nodded, and Shuichi watched downtrodden as Miroku and Ryutaro raced out the door and down the stairs, and rushed off onto the path away from the temple.

_To be continued…_

_--_

Next time:

_Miroku and Ryutaro have a new mission: Protect Shuichi's village from a horde of youkai. However, what will they find when they arrive? Stay tuned._

My notes: Whew. Introducing OCs and developing isn't as easy as one would think. Obviously, I've just introduced another, who was in the outline for the story from the start. So I know where I want to go with him in the future, thankfully. Planning is good.

Other note - the next chapter, 5, is the last one I wrote around the end of June before the story went on hiatus, which still currently is. I've been trying to continue what I started for chap. 6, but I either can't get it right or I am just too damn busy. So, after I post 5, there might be a bigger wait before 6, but I am trying to get back to writing soon.

Anyway, comments welcome, see you next time.


End file.
